


Imagine: Sex with Castiel is more colorful than you might have imagined. Or, sweet seraphim lovin’ has a lingering side effect.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Sex with Castiel is more colorful than you might have imagined. Or, sweet seraphim lovin’ has a lingering side effect.

Cords of ecstasy tighten their bonds where you lie making love, worshiping and worshiped, beneath the braced bulk of your angel. Mouthing his devotions - a throaty whispered liturgy of Enochian, English, and incoherent groans of exhalation for your existence along the soft shell of your ear - Castiel’s breath boils against already heated skin. 

Twisting your hands through his chestnut hair, you tilt his scruffy chin to taste the passion on his pinkly kiss-bruised lips. He parts them for you, pliant and wet, as your trembling thighs spread wider, mirroring the motion. Legs lifting, they wrap his waist, pulling him into you, inviting him deeper still into the bastion of bliss you both chase.

The coil centered in your belly wrought nearer to its breaking point with every thrust, he senses the nearing of your nerves to thunderous release. Blue lightning flashes behind the angel’s thickly lashed lids in answer, his own celestial nature brimming to the surface and demanding freedom. Fisting the sheets to summon control, he remembers with a grunt how easy it would be to inadvertently hurt you, to overwhelm your fragile human form in desperation of desire. 

Moderating his strength, he snaps his hips hard, driving your spine into the squeaking springs of the mattress and bouncing the headboard with the momentum. Stifling your scream with a kiss, he’s slow to retreat from your walled warmth; shallow again to advance, his depth and pace alternate until you gasp in broken pleading whimpers, arousal weeping where your bodies join.

“Cas-!” Head dimpling backward into the pillow, your fingers grapple over the muscle shrouding his shoulders; digging at the divots overlying blades of bone, electricity sparks their sweat-slick tips where he keeps his wings cloistered. 

He shudders, hips stuttering. The smile curving your mouth upward tells him you know what _that_ does to him. Yet for all the times you tease, he will not yield to your demand.

Plush lips seeking the arc of your neck, an admonitory growl rumbles in his chest as he redoubles his rhythm and resolve in most divine retribution. You’re close. _He’s_ close. He’s waiting for you though; waiting on a single word.

“Castiel-” The angel’s name swells from your delight wrought figure, liberating the storm building within in its wake as absolute ecstasy surges over your senses, rendering you dizzy in the deluge; the sound of surrender to the seraph’s worship booms like thunder, a sultry burst of air between you- “ _yes!_ ”  

Biting his lower lip, Cas groans at the syllable; it’s more than a word to him, it’s the invitation his celestial self has been waiting for. Grace blazing behind crinkle-clasped eyes, clutching your body as you tense, tremor, and grow boneless, his grace flows freely; bodily barriers shattered by bliss, pure angelic power caresses your soul, soothing and filling the desire-drained spaces of your nerves as his vessel, too, reaches its pleasurable peak.

Collapsing sideways, swathing an arm around your breathless body, he sinks - exhausted to slumber by the discharge of grace - onto the bed beside you and presses his lips lovingly to the salt-sheen crest of your shoulder. 

Sleepily snuggling him, fingers combing the curls at his hairline, you drift off together, lulled by the angel’s snores and the blue light - residual glory and evidence of his divine devotion - shining from your skin in angelic afterglow.


End file.
